A Just Fight
by WhiteGloves
Summary: Gintoki Sakata ponders inactively on the meaning of the word 'FIGHT' while everyone around him wrecks havoc! Peace and War coexists in the silver haired samurai's dictionary! But then sharp Gin-san has always manage to 'talk' his way out of things and see the bigger picture! What's the Yorozuya leader up to? (Gintama 2000 words drabble)! (Him and Everyone else!)


***A Just Fight***

_by: WhiteGloves_

My first touch of the epic **GINTAMA **series!

**"Who doesn't know Gin-san, huh? Huh?"**

_There's always something_ **GOLD **_i__n all the crazy episode of _**G****INTAMA!**

**(No matter how useless, pointless or disturbing some of them may be!)**

~All right- Let's begin!~

* * *

There was a fight.

The Yorozuya was on it together with the Shinsengumi.

And no. They were not comrades nor were they enemies.

There was just... a _fight._

"OI!" shouted Kondo-san as he emerged from the nasty sword fight, kicks, punches and over all dust fight going on, "Otae-san! Where's Otae-san!?"

Shinpachi's head popped out from the battle field.

"Heh? Aniue? Where's aniu—ack!"

And he was pulled again in the battle field.

"Don't worry, Shinpachi," Gintoki said from the ground as he sat on one side with his dull eyes overseeing everything, "you're sister's as tough as my booger. She'll be fine on her own."

"Why the heck are you there, Gin-san!?" shouted the megane boy as he got strangled by an unknown hands

"Why?" Gintoki pointedly looked away, "Is there anyone that said I cannot sit here? No sign says I cannot sit here."

"T-that's not it—ack! Y-you should come here and help me! Argh!"

"But that's stupid. Why are we fighting anyway? Even the writer did not explain why there is a fight so why must I fight? Geez, writers these days..."

"What the hell are you talking about!?" Shinpachi raved on, "we're already fighting so get yourself here already!"

"Don't persuade Gin-chan to fight, moron Shinapachi," said the voice of the Yato girl, Kagura who was also sitting with Gintoki on the sidelines, "fighting is not good for boys with glasses like you, Shinapachi."

"Y-You too, Kagura-chan!? And where the hell did the comment about glasses come from!?"

"You've gotta think about it too, Shinpachi," Gintoki said as he stood up and stretched, "why are you fighting in the first place? Just because somebody told you there's a fight then you're going to do it."

"Well I... well I... ack!" and Shinpachi's head disappeared in the middle of the fight again.

"Isn't Shinpachi fighting because of boss?" Kagura went on as Gintoki remained immobile on the spot.

"I don't see her around," the leader of the Yorozuya's eyes travelled to the different present people, "but really, how come I'm pulled over sudden fights because of some ideas a writer's got? Oi, better make a proper plot, you."

"Who're you talking to, Gin-chan?" Kagura wanted to know.

"Hmm?" Gintoki looked flatly on the open view and made a face, "nobody important."

Incidentally, the Yagyu clan was also there.

Kyuubei, the aristocratic young lady and best friend of Shinpachi's sister emerged also from the chaos to look around.

"So Otae-san's not here after all." She said rather calmly.

"That's what I told you already!" Shinsengumi's Hijikata said as he gritted his teeth and sent his attacker away. Turning to his comrades, he added, "and why the hell are we fighting here, Kondo!?"

Kondo was unable to respond for her was being used as a rag by Sogo Okita who blew a group of fighters on his left side. There were cries of people flying around hysterically.

"And why are you blowing people up!?" Hijikata raved on with an angry vein at the top of his head.

"There's a fight, Hijikata-san," Okita Sogo answered without much blink of an eye as he looked at the Shinsengumi vice captain, "it won't look like a fight without gun powder flying around."

"That's why I kept saying why are we fighting like this!?" cried Hijikata.

"Oh? So somebody noticed it too, huh?"

Hijikata looked around and found the silver haired samurai ogling at him from a distance.

"Omae!?"

"Why fight, Hijikata?" Gintoki asked looking uninterested, "somebody told you there's a fight too?"

"That's what I wanted to know!" Hijikata insisted as he kicked someone's butt away, "and why are you just standing around, you!?"

"Why? Is there anything special I should do? Maybe like reading Jump or eating parfait, you say?"

"I didn't say anything, idiot!"

"What the... then why are you fighting there, Hijikata-kun? Could it be—somebody put in your head that there was a fight and you just found yourself in it?"

"Like hell should I know!?"

"That's unlike you, Hijikata-san."

"Why are you changing honorifics!?"

"Stop resisting and finish it already, Shinsengumi-san," Gintoki said to the Vice captain with a scratch at his rear end, "you're here to protect innocent citizens, aren't you? I'm an innocent civilian so finish this already."

"You!" Hijikata turned to Gintoki but then heard a bomb exploding.

"Ah," Sogo said as the sadist looked beneath his feet, "Kondo-san's done for. We lost him, Hijikata-san."

Hijikata looked down the floor and saw Kondo there.

"You're the one who trampled on him!" Hijikata grumbled on with more veins pounding on his head. "Dammit—why are we fighting with this huge group today? What if terrorists starts attacking us too!?"

Incidentally, Katsura-dono was also there.

He was found standing between Kagura and Gintoki.

"What are you just standing there – KATSURA-SAN!?" Shinpachi asked as he saw the Jou leader sitting with Gintoki on the side line, "why are you three so damn calm when I'm fighting for my life here?!"

"Ganbatte, Shinpachi-kun." Gintoki said with a lame raise of his hand, "you're a teenager with lots of energy."

"You've gotten low, Gintoki," the Jou leader said without much a bat on his eyelid, "to not help a person whom you call your friend..."

"I can say the same to you," Gintoki looked sideways at the terrorist faction leader, "a wanted man like you should be the pinpoint of this fight. Maybe you actually started it, Zura?"

"Don't give me false accusations," Katsura said as he closed his eyes, "and it's not Zura. It's Katsura. I came here because I heard sounds of bombs. I thought it impossible since I haven't activated the remote I have yet so I came to check."

"So it was _your_ group after all!"

"No," Katsura looked at Gintoki with a straight face, "I told you I haven't pressed the button."

Gintoki's eyes fell down the remote control with a tiny red button on it. Then he saw an orange hair pop out of nowhere—

"What's that?" Kagura asked with curious eyes and then clicked the button—

A large explosion was seen behind Katsura whose hair flew behind him but he remained impassive.

"Oi!" Hijikata's face popped up from the chaos again and pointed to where Gintoki was sitting, "so this was started by terrorists after all! OI! It's Katsura! Arrest him!"

Katsura blinked at the charging Shinsengumi.

"So we started this fight after all," he muttered to himself. "Forget it. I knew this time would come sooner or later."

Katsura stood up and pointed a hand at the charging authorities then shouted—

"ELIZABETH!"

And just like that—member's of the Jou faction joined the fight.

Katsura turned to Gintoki with such a determined and convincing face—

"Join me in this fight once again—Gintoki!"

And he offered his hand to his old friend.

Sakata Gintoki stared at Katsura's hand.

"Really, you guys..." he sighed and then—grabbed Katsura's hands and with such a mighty force—threw him away—"Why should I fight because _you_ guys started the fight!?"

"K-Katsura-dono!" shouted the stunned Jou members who were met head on by the Shinsengumi.

And the fight continued.

Gintoki sighed and put a hand on his silver hair.

"Dammit... what has the world come into? Fighting everyday... and with no reason."

"Ara, if it isn't Gin-san?" said another voice.

Gintoki looked up and saw Shinpachi's older sister, Tae Shimura walking in a distance with a surprised look on her face. Gintoki's expression did not change.

"Oh. If it isn't the brutal sister."

"My my, Gin-san," Otae said with a sweet smile but in a second she was upon him and was choking him with a single hand, "you just said something _irresponsible,_ didn't you?"

"Acckk..." Gintoki's eyes watered for an instant, "y-you..."

"Otae-san!"

Tae looked around and noticed the chaos right before her; she then noticed Kyuubei walking toward her.

"Kyu-chan?" Otae blinked and let the silver haired samurai fall down the floor. "What's happening here?"

"It doesn't matter as long as you're safe," Kyuubei answered, "I've got this weird letter saying you are to marry the Shinsengumi Captain today here in the park so _we_ attacked."

"M-marry?" Tae's eyebrows twitched, "from Shinsengumi?"

And her cold eyes dropped on the unmoving object below Sogo's feet: Kondo.

"I see..." a grim smile appeared on her face.

Gintoki was being prodded by Kagura-chan on the ground with a stick.

"Gin-chan. Are you alive?"

He suddenly sat up straight.

"Damn," he said, "so we're fighting because of Shinpachi's sister?"

"That's what I told you," Kagura answered.

"Geez," Gintoki scratched his head, "then it could have been explained in the first part. Damn writer."

"Who're you talking again, Gin-chan?"

"Nobody," Gintoki raised his head and saw the battle field.

He looked over at Otae-san and saw her clutch both her fists with Kondo still on the ground.

"You... little..." she muttered dangerously.

"AHHHHCK!" Yamazaki Sagaru shouted in panic as he saw her, "Otae-san's here! The plan to _Marry-Kondo-To-Sister-Otae-San _has failed! Quick—_save Kondo-san!_"

"YEAHHHHH!" and all the Shinsengumi members charged toward Sogo where Kondo was lying half dead.

"Marry... you say...? Who gave you the permission to-" Otae-san was murmuring to herself with a devilish aura but then—

"A-aniuee-arghhhh!"

Otae-san's attention snapped as she saw her brother being trampled on by the Shinsengumi. Her eyes flashed once more.

"Help Otae-san!" Kyuubei told her followers.

"YEAHHHH!"

"Save Kondo-san!" shouted Yamazaki.

"YEAHHHH!"

"Save Edo!" Katsura shouted from out of nowhere.

"Ihhhhhhhhhh!"

And just like that—there was a clash from different groups again.

And the Yorozuya leader remained unmindful as he picked his nose.

"Gin-san, look," Kagura, who was sitting beside him, said as she pointed, "Shinpachi's getting trampled on."

"He'll be fine." Gintoki answered, "he's a teenager."

"Ahh..." Kagura went on, "Shinpachi's being dragged around again. Should I help him now, Gin-chan?"

"Why not? You have that reason to fight, right?"

And Kagura jumped away—and joined the fight to her heart's content... without saving Shinpachi.

Gintoki sighed again.

"A reason to fight... huh? Some people fight because they want to get something..."

He looked over at Kondo and Katsura.

"Others fight to protect something..."

He looked over at Otae, Shinpachi and Kyuubei.

"Others fight because there's no other way."

He looked at Hijikata and the rest of the Shinsengumi. Gintoki gave a mighty sigh.

"And then there are others who fight... just so to have a fight."

He rolled his eyes to Sogo and Kagura who singled each other out and were battling here and there.

Gintoki raised his eyes to heaven.

"To get something, to protect something... to do it out of duty... people will continue to fight no matter what the reason is... There's no such thing as a pointless fight. People wage war because they_ believe _in something. No matter how foolish it is as long as one can believe in it and even put their life on it... there will always be a just fight in the world."

Gintoki's eyes fell down the battle field again.

"Peace is sought when there is war... and war is sought when there is peace. But peace and war sometimes exist alongside each other... in a person's life. It doesn't need to be world war or for a whole nation. There's always peace and war inside us. Whoever prevails...well... whatever... it's not like I can be bothered with it anyways."

A smile appeared on his face as he watched the war zone.

"A fight for fun..." he muttered all of a sudden, "these idiots are smiling while fighting."

And indeed, for no apparent reason, Kagura and Sogo both have that triumphant look on their faces. Hijikata was smiling as he fend off Katsura who in turn looked as solemn as ever. Otae-san was laughing as Kyuubei threatened Kondo if ever he comes near... amidst all the ruckus and such... everybody was in high spirits.

There was never a boring day in Edo. Gintoki saw to that.

As the silver haired samurai stood up, he took one good look at the battle zone again and then gave a final smirk before walking away with his wooden stick safely tuck on the side of his hip.

He wasn't needed there. There was no reason for him to fight a battle where everybody was having fun. And he was a peaceful guy after all. He was a Yorozuya leader.

It was a _just fight_ after all.

"Gintoki," said an old woman smoking in front of the Yorozuya door on the second floor when he arrived there five minutes later. "Pay the rent today."

Gintoki froze and stared at the old woman.

It was a _just fight._

"So this is how _you_—writer—will end it after all... huh?" he muttered to himself. "So much for making me say all those stuff. Why didn't you just make this an ero story or romance? For it to end so lamely here... really... writers nowadays..."

"Hmm?" Otose-san raised an eyebrow. "Did you say something?

"No... just that... my battle has started."

Along time ago, Gintoki-san.

;)

* * *

_***.*.***_

_**A/N:** With Gintoki-sama even a short drabble like this can turn into something, neh?_

**_~THE END~_**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
